True Power
by protohyuuga
Summary: It's been awhile A long, long, long while but here is chapter 15 of the story of Neji joining Akatsuki. Enjoy!
1. The Memories

**I do not own any Naruto characters.**

True Power

Chapter 1:The Memories

Hyuuga Neji sat meditating in a small clearing with his eyes closed. The breeze blowing gently, a leaf falls towards the protgiy. The leaf slowly drifts towards his head and as it approached six inches away, it stopped as if it had landed on the ground.Then another breeze blew and the leaf drifted away. As he sat on the ground he thought of his significant fights. His first defeat by someone who ranked the same as himself and his near-death experience by an enemy ninja.

All logic and sense said Neji would defeat Naruto. Naruto took the full force of his clans strongest jutsu, _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_, and managed to turn the fight around. The fight ended with Naruto victorious. Looking back at it, he considered that loss something important. He discovered the truth of his father and it gave hime a slightly better outlook on life.

His next bout was againist an elite from _Otogakure no Sato_. Although he was out classed, he didn't give up and managed to strike the vital points with his Juuken. If not for the medi-corp team sent out, Neji would have died. He had always thought as himself as someone immensely powerful but his battle with Kidomaru confirmed that he could, no needed to get stronger. He barely beat Kidomaru and he knew there were stronger opponents out there. Suddenly he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. He had been practicing keeping chakra around his body, just in case he came in contact with another ranged fighter. He had been doing this for a little over an hour and was due for a break when...

"Tenten what are you here for" he said without glancing to the tree she landed on.

"Hello to you too. Anyways, Lady Tsunade wants to see you." she replied with a slight smile.

"And why would that be?" Neji asked as he stood up and faced her.

"I belive we have a mission."

"Than shall we go?"

Tenten simply nodded as a breeze brought down another leaf. As it touched the ground, they were gone.

End Chapter One

**I know this was short but I will try to make the following chapters longer. Also I know that it doesn't look like it yet, but this will be a NejixTenten fic. I should have Chapter Two up in a few days. And Thank you for reading my first typed fanfic! Also I may change the name of the story, I came up with "True Power" because I couldn't think of anthing else. Next chapter "Chapter Two:The Order"**


	2. The Order

**Here is Chapter Two. I had sometime to kill so I put this out fast. By ch 4 it should get some action in it so please hold on and keep reading. I might even put three out today if I start now. And I promise this will be a NejixTen fic. Anyways enjoy!**

True Power

Chapter Two:The Order

Stopping in front of the solid oak door that lead to the Hokage's room he raises his hand and knocks.

"Enter" bellows a female voice that sounded irritated. Turning the door knob, Neji and Tenten step into the room as the women sitting behind a large stack of papers looks up.

"Ahh, Neji your here." she says looking into his cold, lavander eyes.

"What can I do for you my lady?" he asks stopping a few feet in front of her desk.

"Hold on. Tenten I need you to step outside please."

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Tenten says looking a little shocked as she turns and walks out the door.

Waiting until Tenten shut the door behind her to speak, Tsunade begins "Neji I have a mission for you. A very dangerous one. This will probly be the hardest S-rank mission you willever be on. So here it is: We need a spy within Akatsuki. You are the only Jounin capable of doing this."

"Wait, why am I the only one able to do this?" Neji asks widening his eyes.

"I'm glad you asked." She continues "The reason is because you are not widely known like most of our other Jounin. All of our powerful Jounin are quite well known. Except you. Also if anybody were to examine your past they could see the rifts between the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan and Side Branch. So already you have the skill and backround to do this."

"What about a team? Will anyone be coming with me?"

"I'm afraid not. For you see this is a one man mission and most people are not able to compete on the levels of the Akatsuki. This is a very important mission but I cannot force you to do it so do you accept?" during the entire conversation she had not looked away from his eyes but he could sense that she wanted to.

"...When will I have to start?"

"Two to three days. Enough time for you to prepare and to set up your cover."

"Cover?" he asked slightly lowering his eyebrows.

"We have to get you a cover up. News travels fast underground. I was planning something along the lines of a family issue."

"Have you spoke to Lord Hiashi about this?"

"Yes. Togather with you and me, we will be the only ones to know about this mission. You can't tell anyone about this mission. Not Gai, not Lee, not even Tenten. So do you accept or decline?"

_I can't belive this _he thought to himself_._ "I...accept." Neji responded grimly,

"Thank you. You are doing a tremendous task for the Village."

"How long could this mission last?"

"It could take years. It all depends on how well you do and how much information you get."

_Years! he thought in disbelief. _"Alright then. I'll be leaving in three days. I will start preparing."

"Very well. Thank you again and good luck." the Hokage said softly as Neji turned and left the room."I have faith in you." Tsunade whispered as she turned her chair to watch the sunset.

"Oh! Hey Neji!" Tenten said as he came out from the room.She had been leaning againist the wall waiting for him. "So whats our mission?"

"We don't have one." Neji replied cooly. _Might as well start now. he thought._

"What do you mean? What did Lady Tsunade want then?"

"Why don't you butt out? Go mind your own busisness." he managed to say despite what his heart felt.

"Well fine then!" She bellowed angerly and she stormed off with a look of insult in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tenten." he whispered out loud "I am sorry."

End Chapter Two

**And that is chapter two. Hopefully I spelled better than chapter one, which I will fix later. Sorry if the characters are, well, out of character. This is a fanfic and this is how I choose to portray them. Anyways thanks for reading and Chapter Three will be out soon. **

**The title will be "Chapter Three:The Leaving"... haha, original isn't it?**


	3. The Leaving

**Well here is Chapter Three. As you can see, this is the longest chapter yet. I will try my best to keep a good rate at which I put up chapters at. Now without further-a-do, **

**Chapter Three:The Leaving.**

True Power

Chapter Three:The Leaving

The sun had set. The awesome show of the sky burning beneth the sun had left the village cold and dark. Hyuuga Neji had set out towards his home but had yet to reach his destination.

_I can't belive I agreed to do this mission,_ he repeated over and over again. In truth it wasn't the fact that he had to do this mission, it was the prospect of having to leave without telling Tenten the truth. Slowly the minutes passed by as Neji wandered towards the Hyuuga estate. As the mansion drifted into view, Neji heard the loud, commanding voice of his uncle, Lord Hiashi.

"Neji." Hiashi called out from under a shadow on the porch in the front garden

"Come we must speak." he said standing up.

"Yes sir." Neji respnded following Hiashi as he turned and entered the home.

Although Neji was used to the elegance of this house, it was often more wonderful than visitors imagined. The whole house was made of polished cherry wood, the doors were pure white paper, and the floors were cherry wood as well. The size of the house itself was just over an acre of land. The outside walkways were lined with sakura trees and neatly cut bamboo. Small ponds were splashed here and there and often the surrounding gardens led to training spots of perfectly level grounds and large open areas. As he continued to follow uncle deeper into the complex, they heard the soft voice of the heiress to the clan from behind.

"Fa-Father" Hinata said softly as she came dressed in a midnight blue training outfit.

"What is it Hinata?" Hiashi replied not even turning around.

"I-I have a jutsu I would like to show you." she stuttered.

"So did you finally learn the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou?" he asked with an interested tone.

"Well no, bu-but I made this technique up myself. I call it Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou."

_Sounds interesting. I wonder how it works_ Neji wondered.

"I'll observe it later. Leave us now Hinata." Hiashi ordered.

"O-ok father, B-b-bye Neji." She said so softly Neji almost didn't hear it.

After walking for several more minutes in silence, Hiashi finally turned and opened a door with the Hyuuga crest on. Walking in Neji realized that this was the clan meeting room.

"Sit." Hiashi commanded pointing to a place mat in front of a chair that belonged to Hiashi.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hiashi asked in his commanding tone.

"To speak of my mission, correct?"

"Yes. I understand you accepted right?"

Neji simply nodded while he thought _come on, stop beating aroumd the bush._

"Then I shall tell you how you will be leaving the Village."

"You've planned this already?"

"Yes. Three days from now you and I shall pass each other by the east training grounds. At which point I will fall to the ground and pretend to have been knocked out by you. I will feign this for a maxium of 20 minutes. At which point I will send message to Lady Tsunade of your 'betrayal'. That day she will have all capable ANBU positioned on the outskirts of the Village so you need not worry of them."

"What about other ninjas?"

"She cannot move all the others as it would look suspicious. You will have to simply have tp deal with them if they come. However do not kill any of your comrades. Do you understand all of this?"

"...Yes I do sir."

"Good. Now we will meet again at dusk two days from now. Once you leave you not have any help at all. You will have to collect all the information on your own. Any questions?"

"No"

"You have the rest of the night and all of tomorrow to prepare."

"Very well" Neji said standing to leave,

"Neji I have a parting gift for you." Hiashi said standing as well. He then turns and goes to a chest in the corner behind his chair.

_What could he have for me?_ he wonders as Hiashi pulls out a pair of black training garb not unlike the one Hinata was wearing. Turning, Hiashi walks to Neji and holds it out for him to take.

"I already have a of training outfit." Neji comments as he stares down at it..

"Not like this." Hiashi says unfolding it to show the Hyuuga crest on the back.

"This pair is special. They belonged to your father." he continues.

"My...my father?"

"Yes. I kept them because it was one of the only things he left behind. I want you to have it."

"Thank you Lord Hiashi." Neji replies bowing deeply than taking the cloths.

**Eve of the departing day...**

Neji sat at the foot of his bed waiting. There was only half an hour before he was to set out. He thought of his preparations. He had packed all the things he would need, he had been colder than normal to everyone, and on the times Tenten tried to visit he told her to leave. After going over his equipment for the third time he realized just how nervous he was. Than the dream he had earlier that night came back to him. He had done everything perfectly and was nearing the Village gates when he heard a deep voice call to him:

_"Neji! What are you doing? We won't allow you to leave." the voice cried from a rooftop behind him. As Neji turned to face the voice that sounded so familar, another voice cried out to him but this one was a soft, sweet voice._

_"Neji please don't do this. I don't know what has happened to you these past few days but please stop."_

_That is where the dream stopped._

Finally the time was here. After changing to his father's cloths, he set out for the east training grounds. Upon arrival Neji took note that Hiashi was already here.

"The time has come." he spoke grimly.

"So it has" he replied as he walked towards his uncle till they were less than two feet away.

"Good luck and may your father's soul protect you." Hiashi said closing the gap between them and hugging Neji.

"Goodby Lord Hiashi." Neji said stepping back as Hiashi layed down on the ground to fake being unconscious. Neji than disappeared as a sakura petal landed at where he once stood.

--25 minutes later...--

He was fast approaching the gates to the Village when he noticed he was taking the same route as in his dream when he heard it. _This is just like the dream..._ Then the voice from his dream.

"Neji! What are you doing? We won't allow you to leave." the voice cried from a rooftop behind him. As Neji turned to face the voice that sounded so familar, another voice cried out to him but this one was a soft, sweet voice.

"Neji please don't do this. I don't know what has happened to you these past few days but please stop."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry and I am going rather you like it or not." He replied looking into the faces of his of two fellow Leaf shinobi.

End Chapter Three.

**Love those cliff hangers don't cha? I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. This is by far the longest chapter yet, its almost 3x the size of chapter 1. If you are losing interest, than at least read Chapter Four cause I promise it will have some action! thank you for reading and I shall have Chapter Four (haven't decided on a name yet) out in a few days. Like always, reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Battle at Twilight!

**Well here is Chapter Four: Battle at Twilight! As this is the first fanfic I've written and this ch is the first with action, I hope its not boring and gives you all a clear view of whats going on. Now enjoy the conflict and I'll have chapter five up soon!**

True Power

Chapter Four: Battle at Twilight!

_So now I have to fight to get out. _Neji thought as he looked up into the faces of Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino.

"Neji please" Ino pleaded "I saw you wandering around the other night and saw the expression on your face. Somethings wrong. What is it?"

"Leave now and neither of you will get hurt." said cold heartedly.

"Never! We will not allow you to leave. You are an important member of this of this Village and of it's strength." Choji roared at Neji..

_If you only knew what I was doing for this and all the other Hidden _

_Villages._

"I'm done here. Now be wise and go away." Neji said coldly.

"If we can't talk you out of this, then we'll force you to stay!" Choji said jumping down off the rooftop. Drawing a kunai he starts to run at Neji.

"Fool!" Neji sneered at the attack. Drawing his own kunai he meets Choji with a clash of metal. Choji raises his left hand in a fist and attempts to punch Neji. But Neji deflects the blow with his other hand and quickly strikes a chakra point in Choji's arm. As the two ninja fight to get an advantage in the clash, Ino leaps down and joins the battle.

"Jump Choji!" she orders preparing to throw shuriken. Breaking the strugle, Choji leaps to his right as Ino lets fly the shuriken.

_Too easy! _Neji tells himself as he dodges the pitiful attack and counters with

a throw of his kunai at Choji's leg.

"Ahh!" Choji cries out in pain as he falls to his knee and quickly pulls out the dagger.

"Choji! Are you okay?" Ino says rushing to his side.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. I think your going to have to use your jutsu."

_Jutsu, huh? I can't get hit by whatever she uses so... _

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouts as veins pop out near his temples and eyes. "I have to finish this quick. So give up and you won't have to feel more pain."

"Never!" Choji says as he stand and removes a chain-like vest covered in kunai from his pouch on his waist and pulls in on over his body. "Baika No Jutsu!" he cries as he turns into a large ball and starts rolling at Neji.

_Idiots! I gave you your chance! _Neji thought angerily as rushes at the oncoming Choji who resembles a large boulder. As he approached less than four feet away, Neji quickly rolls to his right and hurls a kunai at Choji only to see it be deflected off due to the rotating speed.

_He spins that fast huh? _Neji thought as he prepared to use his Hakkeshou Kaiten.

"Kaiten!!" Neji says as he realeses a large amount of chakra and starts to spin making Choji's attack worthless and it forces him to revert to a normal size. As the prodigy slows his spinning, something catches his eye: Ino! he saw her put up a hand sign and then as he stopped spinning he loses control of his body.

_What is this? Damn! It must have been the Yamanaka Clan's Shintenshin No Jutsu. Now what can I do? I can still think but cannot control my body. My Byakugan is still activated so how can I get out..._

Using the abilities of his Byakugan, Neji notices Ino's body on the ground. Then he hears his own voice:

"Choji I got him! Now grab my body and lets go!"

_NO! I cannot fail like this!_ Neji bellowed in his own head. _I will not fail without even starting!_ Then it felt like the imposing force of Ino cracked. The next moment it was if his mind shattered and he took control again. As quickly as his body was taken, it was freed. He notices Ino trying to stand and sees Choji run to her.

"Ino what happened? I thought you we're in control?" he asks taking a fighting stance again.

"He-he broke free!" she stammered in shock.

"What!? How?"

"I don't know. One moment I'm there, the next I'm here."

"Im leaving now. If you follow I will attack without holding back." Neji states as begins to turn around.

"No! Its not over yet!" Choji cries.

"Choji no! He is stronger than us both. If you try again you might get hurt worse. Lets hurry and inform ANBU while he is still possible to track!" Ino orders as she begins to run towards the Hokage's building at the northern side of the Village.

"You go! I'll keep him here a moment longer!" Choji says as he once again charges at Neji.

_Damn! This will have to end now if I have any hope of getting out of here!_ Being much faster than Choji, Neji too charges at his oppenent and strikes him in the stomach with an open palm that sends Choji flying back. Choji rolls amd slams into a wall and gets back on his feet. Waisting no time, Neji was already in front of him when he striked Choji in the stomach again. As he doubles over, Neji then hits the back of his head to knock him out. Without a second glance, Neji sprints for the forest to make his retreat. By the time Ino reached the

Hokage's room and summoned a team of tracker ANBU, Neji was far from the Village of Konoha. However far he was, he knew he couldn't stop for there were going to be tracker ninja on his trail. Despite being on a mission, he knew Tsunade would not surrrender her attempts to capture him in order to keep the mission a secret. Neji fled as fast as he could without stopping till it was about noon and he was far from Konoha.

End Chapter Four.

**So was it any good? In the last ch I described the voice (that in now Ino) as soft and sweet. Why? Well I based the voices off the english anime because I have seen very few japanese and don't know what the voices really sound like. And yes I think of Ino's voice as soft and sweet. Why? Not sure. Now I'm sure alot of you we're expecting Lee and Tenten and I did orignally use them in my rough draft. But after much thought, I decided it was to predictable and I want this to be interesting so I **

**changed it. Anyways, enough rambling, Chapter Five: Survival will be out soon so please be patient. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please review! Good or bad any form is acceptable!**


	5. Survival

**Sorry for such a long delay. I've been very busy with school and such and its been hard to find time to type. This Chapter will see rise to my first OC so I hope you all enjoy! I will also be using sort of a third person and first person mix. Sorry if the chapters lack detail as my weak point of writing is exactly that. Anyways here is True Power Chapter Five: Survival**

True Power

Chapter Five: Survival

_3 days of hiding... 3 days of fleeing..._ Neji thought wearily to himself. It had been 3 days since his departure from Konoha. Using the fullest powers of the Byakugan, he avoided the ANBU team that was sent after him. Every time a tracker would get close, he would alter his direction to throw them off. The downside to this action was that it lead him far from any roads and he was in the middle of nowhere and at the heart of somewhere. He had eaten very little and slept for no more than five minutes at a time to stay several steps ahead of his would-be-captores and the effort payed off nicely.

_At long last, they have stopped tracking me. I need to get some decent food and water and set up a camp before I can get some well deserved sleep..._ he thought as dusk quickly approached. Searching with his Byakugan, found a cliff side cave he would be stopping at. _At least the exhausting part is over..._ he reasoned as he stalked off to find a river. After a short while, Neji returned to the area he determined would be his camp for the night. With a warm fire and a belly full of the fish he had caught, he made a soft bed of leaves and twigs and instantly fell asleep.

--

_...Ahhhh...who opened my curtains?..._ Neji thought sleepily as he rolled over in his soft, comfy bed at the Hyuuga estate, or so he thought, only to be poked in the side by a stubbern twig. _...Almost forgot...damn this mission!_ He thought as he sat up and rubbed his lavander eyes because of the ammount of sunlight that flooded the cave. It was, he estamated, nine or ten in the morning/afternoon (depending on how you see

it; Neji saw it as the former as sleep seemed to be over rather fast...) and he needed to be on the move.

Quickly packing up, he sets off up river hoping there would be a small village or something. After walking for several hours he finally came across a small bridge crossing the river with dusty roads to either side. Taking the road to his left, as he knew that it would lead farther from Konoha.

_Information. I need to find a popular town and see if I can get anything on Akatsuki._

Sighing deeply Neji continued on his path until he sees a person walking in the same direction as himself only two dozen yards ahead. The traveler is wearing faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a light brown sleeveless vest, and a large travel sack hanging around the left shoulder. The hair is a silky dark black that hangs just below the shoulders.

Suddenly the traveler stumbles and manages to turn it into a forward flip as a hail of shuriken fly from the right but miss completely. The person lands gracefully in a crouching position and lightly rises to their full height of about five feet four inches.

_!? Hm a trip wire... why is a trap out here? _He wondered as the merchant, at least that's what he surmised the person to be, turned to examine the trap. As the person turned, Neji realized that the traveler was a female only a few years older than himself. As she bends to check the wire. she glances upward and locks eyes with the prodigy. Looking very scared she pulls a knife from her side pouch and starts to back up.

_Ha! She thinks it was I who set the trap _he thinks as he throws his arms up in surrender.

"I had nothing to do with this. So replace your blade and tell me where the nearest town is." Neji calls out to the girl.

"Ho-how can I trust you?" She calls back with fear in her voice.

"Well, really you can't. But if I wanted you dead it would have happened before you drew your weapon. Speaking of which, why does someone want you dead? Who are you?"

The girl had stopped backing up but the symbol of her fear was replaced by a trembling of her hands as she looked around as if expecting another attack. "I-I am Toshigaki Vivi."

"Why are you being hunted?"

"I left my clan and Village." A deep look of sadness veils her face as she breaks eye contact with Neji and stares at the ground.

_Well that explains the pack... _"What Village are you from?" he asks checking her headband and not remembering the Village off-hand.

"Kusagakure. I am, err was a Genin. Now I'm a missing ninja." She said looking even more depressed.

_Her too huh? It must be harder since she is a true missing ninja. _"So do you know where the closest town is?"

"Oh no" she starts, gaining confidence "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Following you? I am heading in this direction of my own will. As to who I am, I am Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga. I've heard of your clan. I've also heard your all a bunch of high set snobs. Or atleast the majority of you are."

_Hit the nail on the head. _"You got it right. I got tired of them so I left. As of now I am also a missing ninja."

"I don't know if I can trust you yet, but I am heading to a small town to hide out for a bit. Your welcome to come with me if you like."

_It would be nice to have someone to travel with... _"Very well. Shall we continue onward?"

"Sure." Vivi says with a slight smile. "Where exactly are you heading?"

"No where in pacticular, at least not yet. How about you?" He asks as he catches up to her and she turns to begin walking again. Up close Neji notices that her hair is not black but a deep violet color. Her eyes are an electric blue and her face, although covered with dirt and the grime of travel, would be a pale white color. She would be very pretty after a bath, even though Neji would never admit to it.

"Hmm... you know, I haven't decided yet. Maybe the Land of Lightning. I heard it's difficult to track people there. Have you ever been there?"

"No. And I will never go there by choice." Neji replied with much more anger than he intended.

"Why? What happened?"

"That is a story for another time."

"Very well then." Vivi said sensing his rage at the subject. "So-" she started to say but Neji quickly to silence her. Then out of nowhere he throws a shuriken into a bush a few feet behind them. As it nears, a shinobi dressed in black and green and wearing a mask like that of Kakashi and a headband of the Grass leaps from the bush.

"Pretty observant kid. I'll give you an option. Hand the girl over and I'll let you live or...You both die. How does that sound?" the man said in a low, evil voice.

From the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice, Neji knew he wouldn't keep his end of the bargin. Nor was Neji going to agree to it.

"How about you leave or you die? I like that deal a lot better than yours." The Hyuuga said coolly.

"Fine if thats the way it is than... DIE!!" the man yelled as he drew a kunai and rushed Neji.

_Fool! You don't rush me like that! _Neji thought as he activated his Byakugan and took his Juuken style. As the man rushed in closer, he threw the kunai towards the white eye prodigy and leapt into the air swinging his leg forward to a flying kick. Twisting to the side to dodge the kunai, Neji brushes the kick to the side and reaches in and presses his finger tips into the man's chest, right above his heart. The man crumbled to ground, blood gurgling out of his mouth as his heart stopped. At his last breath ended, the man whispered "There will...

be... more and.. they are much stro...nger than me... you bastard..."

End Chapter Five.

**Sorry for the delay. I meant to put it up before friday but I got busy and such... I didn't put it up friday because it was my birthday and I was out all day. Same with saturday. I was unhappy with this chapter so I added more to the end. I also fixed most of my spelling errors. Thank you for reading and everyone... PLEASE REVIEW!!I can't make this better if I don't know what to fix!!**


	6. Challenge

**And here is chapter six! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and lazy so... This is going to be a short chapter because I've come across a small problem that I'll speak about after the chapter. Until then... ENJOY!!**

True Power

Chapter Six: Challenge

"Why are you shaking?" The battle-ready Hyuuga asked without turning around. He had just killed a Grass shinobi who was after Vivi. The moment the man took his last breath, Neji had removed his facial mask to better identify the attacker. He was in was in his mid-twenties with dark hair and eyes. He had a short black beard with a matching mustach. His skin complexion was similar to Vivi's but his was a shade darker like that of a person who was in the sun often.

"Tha-That man, he-he's my brother-in-law." She stammered." I hated him. He and my older sister were betrothed at a young age but he was very abusive to her." Vivi answered balling her fists tightly.

_Betrothed? That would suggest that her clan has some degree of nobilty..._

"Well there is no one else within a 300 meter area. I think we should hurry to the nearest town. It would be safer. Do you know what it's called?"

"Why did you protect me?" She asked turning her eyes from her brother-in-law to his slayer.

"Habit. I usually do it for my teammate or cousin. This time you filled the roll of needing protection. Simple as that." Neji replied expressionless as he turned to face her and deactivated his Kekki Genkai.

"What, you think I **need **protecting? I can take care of myself Mr. Hotshot!"

"Hn. Well lets go then." His voice sounding like he looked, as he sighed and started back towards the east, the way they were traveling.

"Argh!! You are an emotionless asshole. Do you know that? What have you got to say to that? **Hn?**" emphasizing the last syllabol.

"Hn." He said returning the taunt.

"Argh! You make me mad!" She said balling her fists in rage.

"...Well? Are you coming or what?" he said turning his head so that she could only see the corner of his eye.

"Of all the people I've ever met, you have suceeded in making me the angrest all in one day!" She yelled, raising her fist and shaking it angerily. "I mean, you must have been truly hated in Konohagakue no Sato. No wonder you left..."

"Hn. You raise your fist to me? Does that mean you wish to challenge me?" Neji smirking.

Taking her bag off and getting into a fighter's stance, she replies after collecting her cool."You know what... I think I'll teach you not to be so high and mighty."

"Really now?" He says turning to face her completely now, "I've had many people try to beat me and only one managed to do it. What makes you think you can?"

"Because you look down on me. Just because I'm not of high nobilty like you doesn't mean my Clan is weak. I will show you the power of my blood!"

"Fine, I'll treat you like a teammate. We will do simple sparring until you cannot continue. How does that sound?" he said, his famous smirk returning to his pale face.

"Good except for until I drop. I think we should change it till YOU drop. How does that sound?"

"Hn. If you think you can, then lets go. BYAKUGAN!" He cries out as his veins bulge from his temples.

End Chapter Six

**And that is chapter 6! I would like to ask for some help though. You see, I was going to includ the fight in this chapter but I want to have jutsu's and Vivi's Kekkai Genkai in japanese like Kaiten and such. So please, if you think you can help, let me know. I will explain Vivi's blood later.Also do not forget, REVIEW!! As of now, I have only 5 reviews.**


	7. Kekkai Genkai of Blood and Ice

**Yup, here is Chapter 7. Surprised huh? Yeah I was in a working mood so here it is. I got to say I'm proud of the jutsu's I made for Vivi. I decided to get off my butt figure out the names off my own jutsu myself. Now I'd like to point out that the names MAY NOT be in the correct useage. What I mean is I looked up words and combined them with other words and such. So forgive me if the style is incorrect. I'll fix it when I get someone to help me. Anyways I would also like to give special thanks to Cranium1194 and whitephoenix13 because they are the only ones KIND enough to review so far... Anyways, here is the fight between Vivi and Neji! Enjoy :)**

True Power

Chapter Seven: Kekkai Genkai of Blood and Ice

"BYAKUGAN" the master of taijutsu cries as veins pop from the side of his head and cheeks. Falling into his battle stance, "Well. Are you ready?"

"Hmph. Chi!" the young girl all but whispers as blood trickels from her finger tips. "Try not to lose to fast, o.k.?" she says, a smile coming to her face.

_Blood? What is this, what kind of jutsu is this?_ "Hn. Ladies first." Neji replies, his face untouched by the uncertainty inside.

"Fine! Prepare yourself!" she says swinging her left arm up to her right shoulder. "Chiyaiba no Jutsu!" She cries as she swings her left out in an arc so that it is level with her left shoulder. As her arm is moving, blood is released from her fingers in a single scyth like blade that instantly travels towards Neji.

"What the? What is that?" He mumbles to himself as he easily dodges it. Watching it pass him, it hits a tree and nearly cuts it in half, splashing it with real blood.

"Never seen that kind of Ninja Art before have you?" She says pulling out two shuriken and letting them loose at the stunned prodigy but he dodges again. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" she says in reply to Neji avoiding her attacks. "Lets see you dodge my attacks now!"

_Hm. She clearly doesn't know what my Byakugan does..._

"Mizurappa no Jutsu!" her voice echos from behind but Neji had watched her move to his left. Once again, he avoids her attack and Vivi starts to get mad.How did you know I was attacking from your side?"

"Because I can see everything you are doing." Neji says are he rushes at her and strikes her in the in the solar plexus just hard enough to render her unconscious. "Hn. See your not anywhere near my level." was the only thing she heard him say before blackness consumed her.

--

Vivi's POV

--Dream--

_"Y-you have the __**Shinku**____**Hyouton**__!" An unfamilar member of the Toshigaki clan cried out._

_"Shinku Hyouton? What is that?" A young Vivi askes with fear in her _

_voice. _

_She looked very much like her present day self, but her shirt was pink, she had no vest, and she was wearing light blue shorts that went down to the middle of her shins. Her hair was longer then, going to the middle of her back. She had been wandering around her Clan's self-made village when her eyes, ears, nose, and fingers started to bleed for no reason. She was four at the time and didn't understand the concept of blood, so she was frightened when the rest of her Clan panicked when they saw it happen._

_"Calm down Matsu, it isn't nesscessarily a bad thing." her father, the next-to-be Clan head replied._

_"What do you mean! Our Clan is doing very well now! You know the stories! Whenever __**her**__ kind" he said pointing at little Vivi, "show up in history our Clan is destined to experience something very good or very bad. And since we are doing so well it means she will be the bringer of chaos!"_

_"You call the state our Clan is in good!? We had to flee Kirigakure no Sato! Over three quaters of our Clan was massacured! You call that good!"_

_"Tha-thats not what I meant..." Matsu stumbled._

_"Not what you meant huh? Do you even miss Misa? Because I know she misses you." _

_"Of course I miss her! She was everything to me! And how do you know how do you know she's even alive?" He said, tears coming to his eyes._

_"...Because she writes me letters..." _

_"She writes you letters but not me? Why? Does she blame me for her getting left behind?" Matsu spoke in a voice on the verge of tears as he dropped his head._

_"No she doesn't blame you. The reason she won't write you is because she had to get married. She also has a child." Hikari, Vivi's dad, replied grimmly._

_"A-a child?" He said raising his head to look Hikari in the eye._

_"Yes it is a boy about a year older than Vivi."_

_"Wha-what is h-his n-name?" Matsu asked with great pain in his heart, evident through his eyes._

_Sighing deeply "She named him what you two planned to when you would be married."_

_"So then his name is..."_

_"Yes, it is Haku."_

_Sobbing for several minutes, Matsu finally looks up and smiles. "Thank you Hikari. Thank you for telling me. I am sorry for the way I treated Vivi. I promise it will never happen again." After he is done _

_speaking Matsu takes his leave. Vivi had been sitting next to her father the entire time but remained silent._

_"Father, does that mean I have a cousin?"_

_"Yes dear."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What is Shinku Hyouton?"_

_"...In time. In time, when you are ready..."_

--End Dream--

Vivi was comfortable. A side from the bumps, it felt as if she were in a moving wagon, she could sleep like this for a long time. However, she opened her eyes and realized she was moving. As she took in her surroundings, she found out why she was moving. Neji was carrying her on his back.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked, a blush gracing her face.

"What does it look like. I didn't want to waste time so I picked you up and continued onward." Turning his head slightly, "You still haven't told me the name town we're heading to."

"Oh, it's called Yasuragi." she said once again drifting to sleep.

End Chapter Seven

**And that is chapter seven! And yes I made Haku and Vivi cousins. Hoped you all enjoyed it. It was meant to give insight on Vivi's past so... Chapter Eight will be out soon so please wait! To pass time until then, why not review? I like it, you probly like it, so why not? Anyways, I used a lot of Japanese words here so now I will translate to the best of my ability:**

**1. Chi: for those who do not know, it means blood. Here I used it as the activation word for Vivi's Kekkai Genkai. Also meaning blood is chishio and ketsueki.**

**2. Shinku: means crimson**

**3. Hyouton: the general name of Haku's Kekkai Genkai (according to leafninja dot com, where I get all my jutsu info) it is the control and creation of ice jutsu's made by combining water and wind elements**

**4. Kirigakure no Jutsu: Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**5. Daitoppa: Although I would call it wind jet or something, leafninja dot com says it is Great Breakthrough, basiclly it is a powerful gust of wind expelled from the mouth**

**6. Chiyaiba no Jutsu: the first jutsu I made up, it means blood blade, chi-blood and yaiba-a way to say blade**

**7. Shinku Hyouton: although I couldn't find a translation for Hyouton, I intend for the Kekkai Genkai to mean 'Crimson Ice'**

**For this chapter, That is all the jutsu I used. And please, if anyone can help make the made-up jutsu to sound more athentic or if there is an error in my translations, tell me! Help me to help you. Help me by making this a rich, full story and I'll help you by providing a fair idea of a story that you may enjoy and (hopefully) give better writer's ideas for new stories. **


	8. The Danger of Peace

**And here is Chapter Eight! Yeah I know they are coming out fast, but it is Spring Break and i have the rest of this week off so... Anyways special thanks to Cranium1194, RYAN-SENSEI, and whitephoenix13 for the reviews. I will have a small note later on in this chapter and it will be underlined.**

True Power

Chapter Eight: The Danger of Peace

"Wake up." Neji told the girl on his back for what must have been the tenth time. _What kind of ninja sleeps this heavily?_ he thought but instantly a short blond haired ninja clad in orange popped into his mind. Although it was nearing dusk, they would not be stopping tonight because, after scouting ahead with his Byakugan, Neji knew their destination was no more than a forty-five minute walk away.

"Ahhh..." was all Neji heard as he purpasely came close to dropping her.

"Finally awake, huh? Took you long enough."

"Where are we? How long have you been carrying me?" was the sleepy response that came from his next to his left ear.

"We are about forty minutes away from the town. And I've been carrying you for about four hours." Neji answered, stopping to let her down.

"How do you know that? In fact" she started to say as she climbed off his back and her memeries of the earlier fight came back, "how did you see me through my Kirigakure no Jutsu?"

"Fine" he said turning to face her before continuing, "if I answer your questions you answer mine."

"Ok...but I asked first!" she said, a childish smirk coming to her face.

"Hn. I saw you because of my Byakugan. It's the Hyuuga Clan's bloodline. It allows me to see chakra and gives me three hundred and sixty degrees of vision for fifty meters. Although I can see for up to five hundred meters. That is how I can see Yasuragi."

"Wow! No wonder the Hyuuga Clan is famous." She said with equal awe on her face.

"...So? What was that blood jutsu you used?"

"Oh. That is kind of my Clan's Kekkai Genkai. I say kind of because I have a rare form of it. It's called Shinku Hyouton. See, normally my kinsmen get Hyouton which gives us ice element jutsu and control over ice. However, every so often a member is born who gets Shinku Hyouton which adds on control over our own blood. We can also swich water for blood in water or ice jutsu's. It may not sound like much but like the saying goes, blood is thicker than water. It means if I use a water jutsu and swich the water for blood, now the jutsu has more volume and can do more damage or it can be better for defense. And wait, there is more" she said giggling for no reason what so ever, "by using blood, which is thicker than water, we can use less weight and get the same results as if we use water for less chakra."(**Hopefully that made sense, I had a hard time finding the words to say it right -)**

_That is quite impressive... _"Hn. It seems you have a large amount of possibilites for jutsu. Anyways" he started to say as he gestured towards the town "lets keep going. We're not that far from our destination."

"Right. Lets go!" She replied after wipeing the tiredness out of her eyes and getting over excited for no reason, just like the famed 'Green Beasts of Konoha'.

_Hm. She is a strange girl..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -30 minutes later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look! We're here!" Vivi bellowed out at the sight of Yasuragi's welcoming sign and the little settlement that lyed beyond.

"I can see that perfectly clear." He said as he shot an angery look at the younger girl.

"So...what do we do now...?" Her sudden joy gone and replaced with saddness, no...

_Is she shy? Why would she be shy? _

"Well obviously we go our seperate ways. From here we have seperate motives." He said this as he watched Vivi's facil expression go into depression.

"Wha-what about tonight? Surely we can get dinner and find a place to stay togather." A hope kindleling her eyes.

"...I guess that would be alright..." he said with a sigh.

"YAY!!" was the only response the girl gave before grabbing Neji's hand and rushing into the town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the forest outside Yasuragi - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So then we'll do it tonight?" asked a man dressed in all black as the group of three watched as their kinsmen drag a slightly older boy, dressed in a black training outfit with a family crest on the back, into the town.

"Yes. It will happen tonight." The apparent leader spoke in a deep, solid voice.

"Damn! This would be so much easier if Kurako hadn't gotten himself killed." Another deep voice spoke but this time it was a females.

"No." The leader of the team spoke "It is better this way. I haven't told you two yet, but after this mission he was to be taken care of."

"What?!" both of the other two said at exactly the same time.

"He was a weak fool who got to full of himself. Anyways, lets go. We'll strike when they are a sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In side a restraunt, twenty minutes later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji and Vivi had just finished eating dinner in a small restraunt. Neji had settled for a mild curry and Vivi had fried rice and pork. The food was good and cheap. Neji decided that if he ever returned to this town, he would eat here again.

"Well come on. We need a place to stay for the night." He said standing up and placing money on the table.

"Alright" She piped out with a smile "That was pretty good though, huh?"

"Hn." Was the only thing he said in response. Ever since they had entered this town, Neji couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

There walk to an inn was all in silence and it remained that way until they purchased a room and arrived in it. With out any worry, Vivi walked over to her bed and lyed down.

"Good night." She said before drifting off into a blissful sleep almost instantly.

Neji however went and sat in a chair next to the window and begain medatating, waiting for what he knew would happen.

End Chapter Eight

**Ha, expecting a fight huh? Nope not yet. I have a few things to work out till then. The reason I named this chapter what I did is because a way to say peace in Japanese(at least I hope so) is Yasuragi. Now I want to explain something about the timeline. First: this takes place during the time Naruto leaves. My first point at that is the fact that Neji is a Jounin. Second: I know I introduced Hinata's jutsu as new but I wanted to clarify something. Although (according to the anime) she developed it after Sasuke leaves BUT it is never stated rather or not she told Hiashi of this jutsu. So I figure I would have her tell Hiashi of it during this time. Anyways, chapter nine will be out soon and at the end of next chapter I will explain Vivi's family tree. I will also take this time to point out that I have once again extended the lenght at which this story will be so it means that it will be quite some time before it becomes a NejixTen so please be patient! In the mean time... REVIEW!!**


	9. One Path

**And here is a gift for the end of my spring break, am extra long chapter! I won't keep you here too long since this chapter is kind of exciting (to me atleast). Special thanks to everyone who has made a review on any chapter. And a huge thanks to chaosdragon82 for that massive review. Seriously, I had no idea anyone besides myself liked this concept so much. Without further a-do here is Chapter Nine: One Path**

True Power

Chapter Nine: One Path

_Come on. What are they waiting for?_ It was 1:57am. Neji had used his Byakugan to search for any shinobi's in this town and had seen three. All dressed in black, all wearing Kusagakure headbands. He found them sitting atop the building across from their window at 10:24pm. Ever since then he had been waiting for their attack to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" The only female of the group asked angerily.

"Silence Sangai! We will attack when I say so." The leader of the group spoke in a voice that dripped with rage.

"What's the problem, she has one guy with her. We could take him." The other member spoke.

"Apparently nither of you know of the crest on his back. Zansatsu, I thought you at least would realize." It was more of a statement than a question but he paused to here their responses.

"Well, we aren't as old as you are." Sangai said.

"And we haven't traveled around like you have Dekibae." Zansatsu spoke up.

"That boy belongs to the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha." As Dekibae spoke, his hatred of the kid he knew nothing of grew. It was the so called noble Clan's that deemed his Clan lesser nobles and, despite the riches and fame they had, they were looked down on.

"So. Who cares if he's from some high noble Clan? We'll just run his name through the mud!" Sangai said arrogantly and with pride in her eyes.

Taking a deep sigh before responding, Dekibae spoke in a tone that said he was very mad. "Didn't either of you listen to what I told you two days ago? The Hyuuga Clan is the strongest in Konohagakue no Sato. Maybe inthe entire Fire country. And this boy is a rogue."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash back, Two days sooner - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Nezumi! Show yorself, it's me Dekibae." Dekibae said calling into a small cave._

_"Ahh, Dekibae. It's been a while has it not? Come in, come in. What can I help you with?" a soft voice called from within._

_"I just need news." Dekibae said walking into the den. It had been a few years since he had last entered this place but it was still the same. Just a simple cave, it had a small bed behind a large boulder and a makeshift table from another rock. Yet another boulder concealed a fire pit. Anyone passing the front of the cave would think no person would be living inside but Nezumi was raised on the bare necessities so this was some what luxurious to her. He'd known Nezumi since they were kids and she was one of the only people who trusted. She felt the same towards him but due to her up raising as a child, she was suspicious of people, hence why she lived in a cave in the middle of nowhere._

_"Hm" she smirked at him playfully "you didn't come by to say hello? Well the only thing decent I'v heard in days is that yet another leaf shinobi left the Village." _

_"Another?! At this rate they'll have no ninja's left. Did you hear a name or rank?"_

_"Actually both, he belongs to the Hyuuga Clan and is a jounin. If the age is correct, then he is young for his title, he is only sixteen."_

_"Sixteen! That's nowhere near the older Uchiha kid but still, that's impressive for his age. Any bounties?"_

_"Despite Konohagakue no Sato's shortage on jounin's and his place amoung a noble Clan, there is a surprisingly low amount. He is ranked on a B-class missing nin."_

_"Hm. Something doesn't feel right...but I'll look out for him none-the-less. Any word on my niece?"_

_"Sorry, very little and it's from a shakey source. I've searched high and low for her and all I got is that a girl looking like her is heading towards Yasuragi."_

_"Damn. Thats it huh? Oh well, I'll head that way. Thank you Nezumi. Once I get her I'll bring you back some excellent food and new cloths and a few surprises."_

_"Hehehe...you would do that for me?" she asked playfully "Thank you. And I'll try to get better information for you."_

_"You know, I'll never understand how you get so much info for someone who lives in a cave at the center of nowhere." Dekibae said laughing_

_"That is one secret I'll tell not even you." she laughed, showing a hint of their closeness._

_"I'm not even sure I want to know. Anyways, I can't waste too much time so I will take a leaving now. I return in a few weeks, ok?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End Flash back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how are we going to handle this?" Sangai asked looking at the window they would be attacking soon.

"You two will go for my niece and I'll take the boy. Now, it is apparent that he knows we're here somehow so we'll attack on my command once I tell you what to do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So they are preparing now huh? _Neji thought. Ever since he started to watch them, they hadn't spoke but for a few words. Now they were talking and Neji knew it was about there plan. He also knew it was his turn to prepare a counter-measure. Closing the curtain, he walked over to Vivi and yanked the blanket off her.

"Hey! What was that for?!What time is it?" she asked, grumpy at the sudden awakening.

"Shut up. Get ready, more ninja's are here and they are ready to strike." He said placing trip wire and paper bombs in front of the window.

"Wha? How can you be sure?" She said sitting up and wipeing her eyes still half asleep.

"I see all." Was the only response she got as he layed makibishi spikes along the floor.

Vivi in turn, got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake her self up. Coming out of the bathroom, "Let me contribute a few things." She said walking around the spikes to the window Neji had trapped and placing a palm on the wall next to it. After a few seconds of concentration, she pulled her and back and Neji could see a layer of ice that disappeared towards the glass.

_Hm, she froze it. Not bad thinking..._

"So now what? Are we going to leave replacements and high tail it out of here?" Vivi asked after going back into the bathroom and filling the bath tub with water just in case they stayed to fight.

"We will fight. But not now. Don't worry I have an idea and I need you to be ready to make alot of ice..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you two ready?" Dekibae said after giving his comrades time to memorize the plan.

"Yes! Lets do this!" They both said in union.

"Then lets go." There plan was simple. They'd start by sending in clones to take out any traps that were laid. Then they themselves would move in an make the assault. Sangai and Zansatsu would go for Vivi. Dekibae himself would go for the Hyuuga. If he was as strong as Nezumi reported, then of the three, only he would stand a chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here they come!" Neji reported as he watched them stand and start doing handsigns. "Crap! There sending in clones. Prepare yourself!" Instantly, both of them moved to the far side of the room to avoid the bomb tags.

The clones that were sent easily broke through the thin layer of ice and instantly set off the first set of traps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A large explosion echoed through the night in both sound and light.

"Hm. See I told you he would set traps." Dekibae smirked at the faces of the other two. They thought he was being over cautious when he told them to cast a bushin no jutsu. Now they would understand his battle experience was more extensive then they gave him credit for. "Now lets go!" He said using the body flicker technique to appear in the room. Shortly after the other two showed up on either side of their leader. Taking a deep sigh, Dekibae looked around the room seeing Vivi and the Hyuuga brat on the other side of the room. "Ahh, Vivi. Why don't you make this easy on you and your friend and come with me?"

"Ha! You think I would give up now? You clearly don't know me very well, do you uncle?" Vivi retorted with an expression of pure loathing.

"Very well...We'll do this the hard way." He said pulling out a kunai and shouted "Go! You know the plan!" At which point he lunged at Neji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Straight forward aren't you?_ Neji thought while stepping forward and drawing his own kunai to counter.

Stepping behind Neji, Vivi starts to do handsigns and cries out "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" as mist starts to fill the room. As Dekibae was loseing sight of the enemy in front of himself he leaps back and begins casting handsigns as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mizukuri no Yaiba!" He said as water began to swirl around his left arm and form a sword around four feet long. By this time Sangai and Zansatsu were ready to join the battle and rushed through the fog. Once they were at the side of Dekibae they let fly dozens of shuriken but no sound of hitting flesh came to their ears. Instead the sound of cracking ice came to their ears but they thought nothing of it...

Dekibae, being smarter than his companions, raced up to the wall of ice and tried pierceing it with his blade. He ran it all the way up were his hand held on but he didn't feel it break through the other side.

"Dammit! We went into a trap!" Dekibae shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong?" He heard Sangai ask from behind.

"Hurry up and go out the window again! Vivi made a wall of ice so they could escape!" He commanded, releasing his jutsu and turning to sprint back out of the room. But before he started his run, he heard Zansatsu cry out in pain and fall to the floor and cry out again.

"OWWW!! Son of a-"

"What happened!?" Dekibae interuppted.

"I ran into another wall of ice and then fell onto a makibishi spike!" He retored in a mix of anger and pain.

_Damn! Without even realizing it, we were sealed into this room... _"Hurry up and break through! There getting away!" He ordered.

"It's no good " Zansatsu replied after calming down and getting to his feet, "Even without seeing, I know this ice is at least eight feet thick. Thats about how far me and Sangai ran in here before I turned around. It's going to take some time before we get out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was brilliant! But why did we flee?" Vivi asked, slightly exhilarated from the event.

"Because it was far to cramped in that room for us to fight. Your jutsu is rather wide ranged and you aren't good with taijutsu so it put us at an even bigger disadvantage then a three-on-two fight." Neji replied, leading them out of the town through the forest. "Atleast now if we run into them again we will be in a large terrain."

"Sounds good to me!" She said with a childish smile complamented with a giggle. "So what now?"

"...Well for now, I guess your traveling with me and there is only one path I'm headed towards." He said without emotion.

"And where is that?" She questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Hn. Towards the red clouds."

End Chapter Nine

**Hahahaha!! Yes! Although I personally hate cliff hangers, I can see why authors use them. They are fun! Don't worry, I will continue this fight next chapter so please be patient till then. I have to say I am very proud of this chapter. Its my longest one yet and I had the most fun writing it. Now last chapter I promised to explain Vivi's family so here it is (from oldest to youngest)**

**Dekibae Toshigaki****: He was the head of the Clan from the time of Vivi's birth to till she turned 8. He is the older brother of Hikari and Misa. He is the uncle to Vivi, Haku, and Vivi's older sister. He is 48 years of age.**

**Hikari Toshigaki****: He is the father to Vivi and her sister. He is the current clan head of the Toshigaki clan. The younger brother of Dekibae and older brother of Misa. The uncle to Haku. He is 44 years of age.**

**Matsu Toshigaki****: He is the would-be-uncle to Vivi and would-be-father of Haku. However due to the hatred of Kekkai Genkai's in the Mist Village, he and most of the clan fled to the Grass Village. He holds no special rank in the clan. He is 43 years of age.**

**Misa Toshigaki****: The younger sister of Dekibae and Hikari. The mother of Haku, she was one of the many that were left behind in the Mist Village and one of the few who survived. The aunt to Vivi and her sister. She was at one time engaged to the love of her life, Matsu. She is dead. She would be 39 years old.**

**Kasuka Toshigaki****: He is the brother-in-law of Vivi. He was married to Atsui when she was still very young. He is very abusive to her and is hated by Atsui and Vivi. He had no special rank before the marrage. He was 26 years old.**

**Zansatsu Toshigaki****: A young male of the clan, he is one of the renagade members who are searching for Vivi with Sangai and Dekibae. He holds no rank in the clan and is not directly related to anyone of rank in the clan. He is 21 years old.**

**Sangai Toshigaki****: She is a women of the clan, traveling with Zansatsu and Dekibae. She is like Zansatsu and has not immeadite relations with anyone of rank. She is 19 years of age.**

**Haku Toshigaki****: He was the son of Misa. At a young age he witnessed his father kill his mother and was forced to kill his father to live. Zabuza Momochi took him under his wing and trained him to be a shinobi. He did battle with Squad 7 and died protecting Zabuza from Kakashi. He would be 18 tears old.**

**Atsui Toshigaki****: She is the eldest daughter of Hikari and the sister of Vivi. She was forcefully married to Kasuka when she was only 12. She and her sister hate Kasuka very much for the way he treats her. She is 17 years old.**

**Vivi Toshigaki****: She is the youngest daughter of Hikari and the younger sister of Atsui. She is the inheritar of the Shinku Hyouton and is generally feared and hated by most of her kinsmen. She left her clan and Village only days before Neji left his. She is only 13 years old.**

**And that is the clan thus far. Next chapter I will explain the meanings of their names. Until then...**

**REVIEW!!And I welcome any ideas or suggestions.**


	10. Daybreak

**I decided to remake chapter 10 because the other one sucked. Really though, I only redid the fight scene so thats the only past you need to reread.**

True Power

Chapter Ten: Daybreak

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Dekibae's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't care HOW thick the ice is. BREAK IT!!" The older man screamed in a rage that would put a lions roar to shame.

In all his years, he'd never been put through such a simple trick. He was slipping up in his old age. To think, as a young adult, he was often told he was mediocre. Then through age he found power and eclipsed some of the strongest of the Clan. Now look at him. His prime had quickly passed and left him vulnerable to such tricks. This Hyuuga brat had him worried. Worried that this boy was already stronger than himself. His true fear though was of the people searching for him. They were elites. If they were even 2/3 as strong as the rumors, it would surpass this kid easily.

"Alright, alright. We're working on it." Zansatsu retorted as he and Sangai pulled out kunais and began carving through the ice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In the forest to the north - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can...we...fin...ally...stop...for...a break?" Vivi panted out. She was exhausted. She and Neji had been running at top speed for over half an hour. Or rather she was moving top speed while he went at a leisure pace.

"...There is a river just a little further ahead." Neji answered not winded at all. "We'll stop there."

"And j...ust how fa...r is it...?" He hadn't slowed down at all and she was struggling just to keep from passing out from exhaustion. Finally she saw him leap out from the tree tops down torwards a clearing. She too, leapt down but she overshot her target and landed on some rocks before slipping into the cold river.

"Hn." Neji saw her fall into the water and rocket out shouting about how cold it was with a smirk. He turned to set a fire pit up. Soon after the stones were arranged, he started to collect fire wood and had instructed Vivi to do exercises to stay warm. **(A/N: I haven't really pointed this out, but this is taking place at the end of summer/ beginning of autum.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Outskirts of Yasuragi- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, when do you want to head out?" A blue colored man asked another man dressed in the same cloths and wearing the same hat.

The blue man was rather large and resembled a fish carrying a massive sword wrapped in bandages on his back. He had greenish blue hair and shark like teeth. His partner however, couldn't be more different. He was a normal sized man with black hair. His face was young but he had stress lines on either side of his nose and his eyes were red with a black pupil with three other pupils surrounding the center one.

The destroyer of the Uchiha Clan sat atop a pile of rocks simply staring out in the distance. He and Kisame had been simply traveling around doing simple missions, waiting for the order to go for the tailed beasts. Currently, they were half way through their mission. Pein had ordered Kisame and Itachi to find a potental canadit for joinning the Akatsuki and eliminate him. Although he had great skills, he failed his first test to take out some people near a little village. It wasn't that the man had failed to kill, it was that he was taking too long. Now the task had been placed upon himself and Kisame. With the first part of the mission complete, all they had to do was track down the target and neutralize him.

"Let's go now." Itachi replied in a tone that wasn't unlike our favorite Hyuuga.

"So who's this bastard we have to kill again?" Kisame asked his partner as he picked up his blade and prepared to depart.

"...Toshigaki and anyone following along." Itachi stood up and lead the way to the small village they were last seen in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Neji's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With wood collected, Neji had started a fire to warm the clumsy girl who had been doing jumping-jacks to stay warm.

"Tha-thank y-you, bu-but won-'t t-this gi-give a-away o-our loca-location?" She spoke through chattering teeth. The fire was warming her, but she was still freezing.

"I plan to settle this here. Since there is no way they will give up chasing you that easily." Neji spoke as he sat down on a log he moved somewhat near the fire.

"Wha-t abo-about tr-aps?"

"This time they will be expecting them. So I am trying to throw them off guard by not laying any. If it works, they'll come in overly cautious giving us a slight advantage at the beginning." He spoke while his eyes closed, preparing to meditate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Dekibae's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Damn, I've lost to much time! _Dekibae thought angerily to himself. He, Zansatsu, and Sangai had just made it out of their ice confinement and started to search for any leads as to where Vivi and her escort had headed towards.

"Look!" Sangai practiclly shouted in his ear. "Smoke! We should go check it out." Her and Zansatsu were a little over enthuseastic and were trying to make up for their mistakes earlier.

"Those idiots!" Zansatsu joined in. "I can't belive they started a fire." He continued with a stupid grin on his face.

"It's still early to start a fire. Even if it is them, chances are it's another trap. But thats our only lead right now so we might as well check it out." Dekibae said in a tone that told he was still angry despite his look.

"Right! We'll stay on our toes!" Both Zansatsu and Sangai piped out at the same time.

After traveling for a short time, Dekibae lead his pupils through the woods before stopping aburtly on a tree branch. He motioned them to stay silent and gave out more commands using his hands.

_This time around, you won't escape you bitch. Neither will your bodyguard..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In the clearing...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Without opening his eyes or moving a muscle, the Hyuuga powerhouse queitly speaks to Vivi, "Don't look at me or stop what your doing. Company has arrived, thirty-six feet to the southwest. Prepare yourself." **(A/N Behind him, over his left shoulder)**

"Right." Vivi muttered just loud enough for Neji to hear. She continued to poke at the nearly extinct fire with a long stick. Then a sudden noise startled her. **Klang! **Two kunai collided just a few feet away from her. They hit and deflected towards the ground away from her.

"Now! You know the plan, GO!" A deep, old voice ordered as three people emerged from the woods behind where the Hyuuga sat meditating.

As soon as the attack was called, a male and female moved towards Vivi while the older man stopped in front of Neji.

"This time, you two won't get away from me. Only one of us will leave this place alive. And I intend for it to be me." The man said darkly as he pulled another kunai from his holster and dropped into a battle ready stance.

"Hm." Neji smirked at the stance he reconized as a lower form of the Gouken Ryuu.**(A/N Underlined jutsu will be defined at the end of the chapter)**

"I have no intention of fleeing this time." Neji said coolly as he too falls into his fighting stance, the Juuken.

"So it seems." Dekibae says smiling at the boys confidence. He then launches his kunai at Neji's head, who easily dodges, and starts preforming handsigns. "Mizurappa!" as a stream of water bursts from his mouth but Neji sidesteps and the blast of water leaves a small crator where Neji was once standing.

"Is that all you got?" Neji taunted with a smirk.

"Ha, you underestamate me. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Then lets go, Byakugan!" Veins appearing around his eyes, Neji rushes the old man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dekibae was ready, waiting for him to move to close-range combat. He knew the trick to fighting a Hyuuga was to not let them press your tenketsu.

As the lightning-fast strikes continue to miss, Dekibae makes his move. Catching a wrist in his left hand with surprising speed, Dekibae quickly twists it and the result is a sickening crunch and a shrick of pain as the wrist breaks. And not missing a beat, Dekibae moves forward with his assult as he swings his right elbow into the side of Neji's head before twisting the unbroken wrist behind the Hyuuga's back and simulataiously wrapping his own arm around Neji's neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So boy, still cocky?" Dekibae laughed in his ear as he squeezed tighter. The blow to the head had nearly knocked him out and now he was fighting to breath. "I know all about your little fighting style. Can't use your hands, and your worthless. You can't use your left hand to attack my tenketsu and your good hand is pinned behind you. Your done you arrogant little punk. Your good but you should have realized that I'm older, more experienced, and more well balenced. You stood no chance right from the beginning."

"No. Not yet I'm not. I wouldn't be here today if I was that easy." He said, blocking out the pain and managing to get a decent breath. And then, with a little focusing, Dekibae's grip began to loosen as Neji's training had found a real battle use, though not how he'd thought it would be used.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What the hell?!_ Dekibae thought as some invisible force pried his hands from the boys neck and arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He said in half rage and half fear. No sooner had he spoke, the force strenghtened tenfold and sent him flying away some ten feet or so where he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hn." Neji smirked, all traces of pain on his face gone, "It seems you don't know as much about the Hyuuga as you think. But no more talk. Your teammates are barely holding their own and the fight has just begun. And you won't catch me off guard again."

"You think so?" Was all Dekibae could say before Neji rushed him. Closing in, Neji extended his open palm towards the elder's chest but it was met by a forearm. As it connected, Neji's eyes saw the blast of chakra that erupted out of the arm and knew it must have been painful yet it didn't flinch nor did the older man make to counter-attack.

Thats when he realized his palm suddenly felt cold. Ice was freezing itself on his hand and Dekibae's arm. _That won't work either_ He thought as he shattered the ice with his chakra before jumping back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you can even shatter some ill-prepared ice? No matter, I'll make it stronger next time." Dekibae said with a short bark of a laugh.

Throwing up hand signs, he watrched the boy take a defensive stance by moving his right hand in front of himself. "Mizu Kamikiri!" Dekibae called out his jutsu as he slammed his left foot onto the ground and water sprayed from the ground and quickly moved towards Neji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the water started, Neji already thought of a way to nullify it. "Hakke Kuushou" He said thrusting his palm out in the direction of the fissure of water, just slightly in it's path. As the water met the crator, it simply flew across but it lost it's attack power and simply became water rolling across the ground.

Then his Byakugan caught something else in it's sight. _Something else!! No, not an attack. What is that chakra power?Two men, 85 meters 166 degrees South-West! They're headed this way! Shit! Is it reinforcements?_ The thought process was no more than a second, but Dekibae used it to cast another justsu.

"Hyourou no jutsu" Was what the old man said before pillars of ice rocketed out of the ground in a linar direction.

As Neji jumped back to avoid them, one shot up from under him and it enveloped his body up to his chest along with both his arms. _Damn it! I'm stuck._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ha!! Got you now you little bastard!! Now to finish you." Dekibae said drawing a kunai from his leg holster.

In that moment two figures appeared in the clearing. Both were wearing black coats with red clouds as well as kasas.

"Who the hell are you?" Dekibae asked, kunai still posed over his head in a throwing position.

The shorter man's head raised slightly before he spoke, "We are your death."

"My death huh? So you are Akatsuki. Well I have no intention of dying yet so leave me before I have you take my place in death."

The larger man spoke up, "I'm afraid you don't have a say-so in this matter." as he reached behind his back for his massive blade.

"No Kisame. I want to end this quickly." The smaller man ordered. With that he removed his kasa to reveil black hair.Without warning, Dekibae dropped to the ground and the man called Kisame drew a kunai and flung it into his head, ending his life.

"Hahaha! Well so much for not dying. So are you ready to move in on the others? And what do we do with this brat in the ice?"

"...Leave him. Lets go." The little man ordered as he replaced his kasa and began walking away.

"It seems you got off lightly. I'm a bit surprised someone so young could go toe-to-toe with that old man." Kisame turned and spoke with Neji before following after his companion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Focus!_ Neji thought as Kisame walked away. _"So you are Akatsuki" _Kept ringing in his ears. _I can't belive I came across them this fast..._ With that, Neji shattered his prison with a cry of "Juuken!" and ran after his mission.

End Chapter Ten.

**Well here is a remade chapter 10. Sorry the last one sucked, I lost my creative spark...Anyways, I'll have 11 up soon enough along with a new story! (if I remember it in the morning) There'll be a few spelling errors here and there and all but I don't feel like looking up two or three words. Also, I know that I didn't use all the jutsu I have defined but they'll come in later so yeah...**

**Juuken Ryuu: Gentle Fist Style. Used by Hyuuga Clan.**

**Gouken Ryuu: Strong Fist Style. It is the fighting style used by Lee and Gai.**

**Mizurappa: A simple blast of water. Used by Yahiko when he and his team train under Jiraiya. Think Fireball jutsu but with water.**

**Mizukuri no Yaiba: Literally Sword of Draining. A blade of water used in one of the movies.**

**Hakkeshou Kaiten: Just in case someone doesn't know, it is Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation.**

**Mizu Kamikiri: Rising Water Cutter. Used in a movie.**

**Baku Suishouha: Lit. Bursting Water Collision Waves. Just makes a lot of water.**

**Kyokusen Chikei: My own creation, it changes an envirement to an Artic one. More water, more snow. Lit. Polar Terrain.**

**Hakke Kuushou: A blast of chakra expelled from the hand. The Hyuuga's only known ranged technique(so far). Lit. Eight Trigrams Empty Palm.**

**Itsukaku Hakuegei: Lit. One-Horned White Whale. Used in one of the movies.**

**Hakke Hasangeki: Eight Trigrams Destructive Mountain Fist.**

**Tsubame Fubaki no jutsu: Lit. Snow Storm Swallows. Used in a movie.**

**Hyourou no jutsu: Lit. Ice Prison Technique. Used in a movie.**

**Haryuu Mouko: Lit. Destructive Dragon Fierce Tiger. Used in a movie.**

**kasa: A bamboo hat. Thats it really, it's the hat worn by Itachi and Kisame in there first appearence.**


	11. Red Moon

**Well here's chapter Eleven. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I know I updated chapter 10 twice...Hopefully the combat was more enjoying then that pitifull first attempt. Anyways, for the title of this chapter and last one, there is a double meaning literally. Some of you may realize it but for those who don't allow me to explain. The kanji (Japanese writing form) for Akatsuki means "Day Break" but when you break it down, Akatsuki also means "Red Moon" (Aka meaning red, tsuki meaning moon). And since I broke the Akatsuki meeting into two chapters, what better titles than the two meanings of the word?**

**Also worth noting is that I've decided to keep this fic close to the manga so eventually there will be spoilers. I'll post what chapters will have spoilers when I get to that point. Now enough rambling, onto the next chapter:**

True Power

Chapter 11: Red Moon

"The boy's following us." The short man said to his partner as they walked towards another clearing in search for two more people.

"So he is. What should we do about him?"

"If he tries to interfer, kill him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've got to catch up to them..._ Neji thought desperately as he stumbled after his mission. His legs were numb and stiff from being frozen as well as his arms. _They're not far._ He thought as he saw the backs of the two men.

"Wait!" He shouted after them.

"...Kisame, go ahead and take care of the other two." The little man told Kisame as he stopped dead in the path.

"Alright then. Looks like I get to have some fun!" Kisame said with a demonic laugh as he continued on his path drawing his massive blade off his back and throwing it over his shoulder.

"...What is it that you want? I don't have time to kill you, but I will if thats what your after." The man asked quitely as he turned around, the brim of his kasa lowered over his eyes and headband.

"...I...I want to join Akatsuki!" Neji trembled. _This guy...something about him is unnerving..._

"...And what makes you think your strong enough? Do you think we're looking for kids?"

"Hm. I'm the strongest of the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha, as well as a jounin ranked ninja and I'm only 16" Neji smirked as his confidence returned unwavering.

"And? I was head of an ANBU team at thirteen. The only redeeming thing about you is your heritage. If it wasn't for that, I would have killed you."

"So? Can I join?"

"...No. You must speak with the Leader. But you can come with us. Only if you can kill the other two targets by yourself."

"Fine." Neji agreed "I'll-"

"Kisame, did you kill them already?" He interupted as the man walked back from the clearing.

"No. I didn't get the chance to. Someone else did it."

_She killed both of them already?_

"Go get the other man's body and bring it over."

"Gotcha" Was all Kisame said as he obeyed the order to fetch the body of Dekibae.

"...Lets go." The man spoke out to Neji as he too turned to go.

"Wait, what's your name?" Neji asked as he followed to the left of the nameless Akatsuki.

"...Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha..."

_Uchiha? This man is Sasuke's brother, the same man who destroyed the entire Uchiha Clan!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In the clearing- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight of Vivi's battlefield was one of disbelief. Every few meters there were pilliars of ice, crators filled with blood, piles of snow, and dozens of shuriken and kunai. Some of the pilliars were made of frozen blood and many of them were broken and shattered, making the pilliars sharp and deadly. Splashes of blood dotted the grass and dirt not under snow and some of the surrounding trees lay cut in two. On the far side of the area, two people, Dekibae's followers, were frozen in two of the pilliars and were fataly wounded.

As Neji and Itachi took in the sight, Kisame returned with Dekibae over his left shoulder. As he approached, he tossed the corpse onto the ground just behind Itachi.

"...Good, now get the other two." Itachi said as he pulled a scroll out from under his cloak.

"What are we doing with this kid?" Kisame said as he drew his sword as he walked to the pilliars and crushed them with a single swing.

"He's coming with us. We'll let Leader consider his offer."

"Fine." Kisame said as he picked up the bodies and brought them over to Itachi.

"Do you know any fuuinjutsu?" Itachi asked turning to look at Neji.

"Only basics like weapon and supplies sealing. Why?"

"Pay attention, right now you will learn Shigai Fuuin." Itachi said as he unrolled his scroll and started writing incantions using his own blood.

Kisame had opened a scroll and placed it at the feet of the female in the group. Then they, after he too wrote the incantations, simutanouslly started doing handsigns; _Ushi, tatsu, mi, saru, inu, hitsuji_ Neji thought as he watched every detail, from the incantations, to the hand seals and made sure he remembered it all. Then as they finished their hand sighns, a black, ominous mist poured from the scrolls and shrouded the bodies. After the mist completely covered the bodies, it receded back into the scrolls and a symbol appeared on the scroll written in black. Then Itachi and Kisame rolled the scrolls up and placed them inside their cloaks.

"Now get out a blank scroll and seal the final body into the scroll."

"Why are you being so nice to this brat?" Kisame spoke out, ignoring the fact that Neji was standing less than three feet away from him. "Is it beacuse he is also from Konoha?"

"...No, the reasons don't matter. Remember to focus your chakra into the scroll when you start the process. Now seal the body and lets go."

Neji pulled a blank scroll from his robe and placed at the feet of the final body. Unrolling it, he used a kunai to cut his finger and filled out the incantations perfectly. Once he was ready, Neji began to preform the necessary hand seals: "Ushi, tatsu, mi, saru, inu, hitsuji!" He said as he did each one and he focused his chakra into the scroll. And the same black mist emerged from the scroll to take it's body.

"So that was your first time sealing a body?" Kisame asked with a smile that showed his shark like teeth.

"Yes it was."

"You learn quite fast." Itachi spoke out.

"Well, I'm the genius of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji replied with a pause, "The strongest clan of Konoha."

"...Lets go, we're waisting time." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Wait," Neji turned to Kisame, "where is the girl who took out those two?" He asked, refering to Sangai and Zansatsu.

"What girl? Whoever took them out was gone when I got here."

"Right." _Where did she go?..._

"...Lets go. There is a base close by. We'll contact Leader from there." Itachi began walking through the battlefield and Kisame followed in suit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The journey to the closest base was a mere hour walk. The base was, at first glance, a cave but once Itachi reached the back of the cave, he placed his palm onto the wall and poured chakra into it. After he removed his hand, the wall dissipated in a puff of smoke. He and Kisame entered a room with a massive statue with two hands sticking out the ground in front of it. After everyone had entered, the wall reformed in it's place.

"I'm going to call Leader." Itachi spoke.

"Are you going to show the brat?" Kisame asked as he took out his scroll and signaled for Neji to give him his.

"No, I'm already done with the seals."

_Seals? He did hand signs that fast? I didn't even notice them..._

No sooner had Itachi said that, an illusion of a man appeared on the middle hand of the statue. His features were illegible, as he looked like he was made of static.

"Ah, Itachi and Kisame. I was expecting you right around now. How did the mission go?"

"Well." Itachi answered as he too took out his scroll and summoned the body within. "It was successful."

Kisame summoned his bodies as well and piled the bodies in between himself and the 'Leader'.

"Good, return here and I will give you your next assignment."

"Wait, we have something else. We have someone here who would like to join us." Itachi stepped forward as he spoke to the static image of his boss.

"Really? Who are you boy?" The illusion asked, finally taking notice of Neji.

"I am Hyuuga Neji of Konoha." Neji too stepped forward.

"Hyuuga huh? Why have you desired to join us?"

"I...I want to see the destruction of my clan and Village."

"You are so weak you cannot kill your clan yourself?"

"No, I am the strongest of my clan however...I am not of the Main Branch and I have been branded with a curse mark that could kill me."

"Hmm...A curse mark huh? Well, you may be strong but you might not be strong enough to play with us. We are elite, S-class ninja's. You...you are just a boy from a Village. How can you prove you are strong enough to come with us?"

"...Test me."

"Test you? Do you realize you are not the only one trying to join us?" He spoke to Neji the entire time, never breaking eye contact, "Deidara also has someone who wants to join." This time he spoke to Itachi.

"I can vow for this boy, his clan is powerful. If he truely is the strongest, he should be able to deal with us. He is a fast learner."

"...Well then...your test will be to fight Itachi! If you can last three minutes againist him, then I'll allow you to come to our main base and from there I'll further test you. Got it?"

"Yes." Itachi answered without hesitation.

"I understand." Neji spoke sternly.

Kisame started laughing before he looked at Neji and spoke to him; "I would hate to be in your place. See you in hell."

Neji and Itachi both walked away from each other till there was a 15 meter space between them and turned to face each other. Kisame walked to the statue and sat on one of the fingers.

"This'll be good. Try not to die so fast, huh brat?" He said laughing his evil, demonic laugh.

End Chapter Eleven.

**And thats it!! Hopefully that was good, I thought so. Next chapter will NOT be the Neji-Itachi, rather it will be Konoha's veiw (mostly Tenten's) on Neji's leaving. Anyways, a while back I promised to define the names so here it is:**

**Dekibae: Execution, among others. I gave him that name because of his purpose in this story (to kill Vivi)**

**Zansatsu: Slaughter, massacre**

**Sangai: Havoc**

**Also, I have jutsu to define!!:**

**fuuinjutsu****: The art of Sealing.**

**Ushi, tatsu, mi, saru, inu, hitsuji****: I just made up those strings of signs, I haven't a clue if there a real jutsu or not. Ox, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Dog, Ram is what each of them in order.**

**Shigai Fuuin****: Lit. Corpse Sealing. A jutsu I made that seals dead bodies into scrolls.**

**And there you go. Chapter Twelve will be out soon. Until then, reviews would be gratefully accepted!**


	12. Missing Aim

**YEAH!!I have almost 1800 people read this!!Thats awesome. Just knowing people enjoy reading this fills me with pride. **

**Anyways, I want to talk about something here. First off, I am am member at onemanga forums under the name hyuugamasterdokuratsu. Secondly, the site is holding a manga contest in which users make their own mangas and submit them and I would like to enter with, more than likely, this story. The problem I'm facing is the art. I cannot draw and even if I could, I don't have any way to upload, so I'm looking for artists who would like to help me. The prize of coming in first is a custom title for each member of a team( up to five) and possibly having the manga featured on the main site at onmanga. Another thing is that this is a one time contest, this is the first and last. So please, anyone who would be willing to help me, please contact me either through here or on the onemanga site. I would be deeply grateful to anyone who does.**

**Also, I will be participating in a story writing contest shortly. And once that's said and done, I will post the story here, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Here is Chapter Twelve, Missing Aim. **

True Power

Chapter Twelve: Missing Aim

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Four Days Earlier- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That jerk! What's his problem?" Tenten talked angerily to herself as she exited the Hokage Tower.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash back...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Oh! Hey Neji!" Tenten said as he came out from the room. She had been leaning againist the wall waiting for him. "So whats our mission?"_

_"We don't have one." Neji replied cooly._

_"What do you mean? What did Lady Tsunade want then?"_

_"Why don't you butt out? Go mind your own busisness."_

_"Well fine then!" She bellowed angerly and she stormed off with a look of insult in her eyes. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End Flash back...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Butt out, mind your own busisness! Who does he think he is?" She continued shouting to herself as she walked to her team's training ground. When she got there, she begain throwing shurikin and kunai at the very spot Neji's head would be if he was here. She wasn't even completely sure why she was so mad but this was the only thing she could do to relive her anger.

She was at it for several hours, till dusk, before Tenten's rage was finally calmed. The tree's surrounding the training field were literal pincushins but they'd served there purpose. Now she was ready for a rest. And rest she did for twenty minutes. Then she proptly summoned all her weapons back into their scrolls and walked home. For dinner, she lived alone, she made simple fried rice and some vegtables. Tenten was tired and sleep came without another thought of her favorite prodigy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -2 Days Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Something was wrong with him. Something bad. Tenten hadn't even seen Neji let alone talk to him. She tried showing up at the Hyuuga estate. That evil uncle of his, Hiashi, told her to go home and not think of Neji. She would have asked Gai to order a team training session, but he was a jounin now so he didn't belong to a team now. Now she was worried, he'd never avoided her for this long and Tenten knew it had something to do with a mission. He'd started acting this way since their visit to Tsunade and the only reason Tsunade would want to talk to Neji would be for some dangerous mission.

It was nearing dark now and she decided to call it a day and try getting ahold of him again tommorrow. The problem was that once she reached home, she couldn't sleep because of a terrible feeling she had inside. For hours she lied in bed without thinking of anything but Neji. The way he was when he, Lee, and herself met Gai for the first time. To that day in the Chuunin Exams when he challenged those Oto ninjas for harming Lee, although Sasuke woke up at that moment. She was disappointed in herself that she lost in her fight during the third round of the Exams. But it was worse because she lost in front of his eyes. She remembered Neji's loss to Naruto and how he found out about the truth of his father. Tenten remembered how worried she was when he returned from fighting another Oto ninja who almost killed him. Finally sleep took her thoughts away from Neji and she slept a dreamless night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Morning- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"TENTEN!! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted from outside her window.

Tenten rolled over and opened hers to see Lee outside, squatting on a tree branch.

"Lee? Whats wrong?" She asked wiping her eyes sleepily.

"Hurry and get dressed, the Hokage wants to see us."

"Why?"

"She'll explain when we get there." He said shifting his weight.

"Right..." She said before getting up and pulling her curtains shut so she could get dressed.

"Alright Lee, lets go." Tenten came out a few minutes later, locking her door behind as she came out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Hokage's room- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Coming to the door, Lee knocks and he and Tenten here a sharp "Enter!" before he opens the door and steps inside.

_Well this seems familar..._ Tenten thought as she followed Lee in.

Looking around the room, Tenten saw Gai, Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Hiashi, Hinata, and some of the elder's of the Hyuuga concil. When she entered, Hiashi and the elders didn't even turn around or look at her.

"Good, your here." Tsunade spoke when Lee and Tenten took a spot next to Gai. "I'm going straight to the point. Hyuuga Neji has left the village."

"WHAT!? When?" Tenten yelled.

"Early this morning. He knocked out his uncle and proceeded to leave when Yamanaka and Akamichi met with him. Try as they might, Neji overwelmed them and managed to escape. I have sent out a team of Tracker ninja."

"Wh-Why aren't you sending out a team of chuunin like you did for Uchiha Sasuke?" Tenten asked teary eyed.

"This is a different case. Neji is-"

"Different? How?" Tenten screamed interupting Tsunade.

"Well for one it's a lot harder tracking a single shinobi than a team. Secondly, Neji is much stronger than all of you. With the exception of Kakashi and Gai, none of you will be able to force him back here. And I can't send Kakashi or Gai because they have missons they need to depart for momentarily." Tsunade spoke in a calm demeanor and placed her elbows on her desk, lacing her fingers between themselves.

"I see..." Tenten lowered her gaze. She knew this was all crap. For one thing, Neji would have never left the Village. Then it dawned on her: Neji must have been ordered to leave. The way he acted, his sudden disappearence. It all added up perfectly. She knew what she'd do.

"Well I thought I should inform you all. Your dismissed. Kakashi, Gai wait outside." Tsunade ordered everyone out but Tenten noticed that Hiashi and the elders stayed.

Tenten begain walking down the stairs leading outside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could look up, she heard Lee speak, "I can't belive Neji would do something like this."

"You...you belived it?" She asked in disbelife. "Rock Lee, your a fool. Leave me alone." She said angrily brushing his hand off. _I can't belive Lee fell for that. He should know Neji better than that._ She thought as she stormed off, giving Lee no chance to reply.

Tenten walked around the village, not paying attention to where her feet carried her until she heard a soft voice call out her name.

"Tenten!" It cryed out again as she looked for the speaker and found Hinata was the sorce.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Ah...well I...I do-don't think Neji ran away." Hinata stumbled under Tenten's harsh glare.

"Well that makes two of us. Now if thats all, then I'm outta here." Tenten said as she turned and started walking away.

"Ri-right..." Hinata muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Nightfall- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten was already to go. She had her best weapons and scrolls and had some rations ready. Breifly she thought of taking Hinata with her but dismissed it. Tenten was leaving to search for Neji. She decided that long ago. The problem was having no idea where he had went.

"No matter, I'll find him some how." She talked to herself as she jumped onto her open window seal and then out onto the tree. And with that, Tenten the "Perfect Aim" of Konoha left the Village.

End Chapter Twelve.

**And thats that. Yes Tenten will play a larger role later on and yes I gave her a nickname based on her sole talent (or atleast her only one so far...) So how did you like it? It may take me a while to put up chapter 13 because of the Story writing contest and possibly the manga contest( depends on if I can find an artists :D) Although I'm not sure when the Stroy contest begins exactly so yeah. And pardon any spelling errors, it's 3:30 on the morning here and I'm too tired to correct things now so I'll do it in the morning or something.**

**Anyways, NEJI VS ITACHI next chapter!!Until then make lots of reviews please!!**


	13. Message Between Blinks

**Kudos to any of you who saw my mistake in Chapter 11. If not, I'll reveal it at the end of this chapter. Also, if you haven't read the Naruto manga up to 363, than this may contain spoilers (I say may because the name of the Akatsuki leader can be found practicly anywhere, and more than likely you've seen his name even if you don't know who he is)**

**And reviews** **have been low lately :( Maybe they'll pick up again?...Hopefully?**

**Either way, I'll continue this story (although, it helps speed up the process if I know more people enjoy it :p)Here is Chapter Thirteen: Unspoken Message**

True Power

Chapter Thirteen: Message Between Blinks

"Begin!" The holographic image of the Akatsuki Leader ordered with a sharp, downward slash of his left hand.

"So how do you intend to fight me" Itachi asked as he removed his kasa to reveal crimson red eyes with four black pupils; "with a broken wrist?" he finished as he tossed the hat away.

Itachi's eyes began to spin and as they spun faster, the pupils seemed to come togather to form a new shape. It had three points, all interconnected and pure black. At the center, where he once had a normal pupil, there was a "hole" where the color was the same red as the rest of the eye.(1)

_What is that?_ Neji questioned and he suddenly felt as if a breeze had blown across his face, however, he knew that was impossible because they were in a sealed cave...

"Well if you noticed that, then you must have noticed that I preformed that fuuinjutsu with a broken wrist as well. From what I undestand, your eye's can see chakra right? Take a look at my wrist." Neji paused and watched Itachi's eye's quickly move in the direction of his left wrist before snapping back up into Neji's eyes; "I can pump chakra into the fracture for a short time to allow me to use my hand with precision and without feeling the pain."(2)

"Is that a technique that you developed, or is that a Clan technique?" The Akatsuki Leader asked.

Neji continued to stare into the dark eyes of Uchiha Itachi as he spoke; "It's a Hidden Clan technique devloped by the Side Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. It's one of two techniques that only Branch members are allowed to learn. We were created to protect the Main Branch so earlier generations created buryoku. As primarily taijutsu users, we needed a way to keep fighting once our enemies started to break our hands and arms."

"...Interesting. Well lets get started, shall we?" The emotion in Itachi's eyes almost appeared to be bored.

"Yes." Neji replied, the veins around his eyes popping out as he activated his Byakugan without so much as a mumble.

"Oh ho, and what would that be?" Kisame asked the Leader not taking his eyes off the yet-to-start combatants.

"I am to understand that that is the famous Hyuuga Clan Byakugan. Now enough talk, let them fight."

_I need to be carefull, from what I've learned about Sharingan, they specialize in genjutsu through their eyes._ Neji quickly dropped his gaze and shut his eyes.

_It's no use..._ The Uchiha's voice sounded inside Neji's own head.

_What? Ho-When did you trap me?_ Neji thought, opening his eyes as the world around him turned into shades of black, red, and gray. Kisame and the image of the Akatsuki Leader were gone and Itachi was no where to be seen as well.

_From the beginning, when Master Pein told us to begin. I wasted no time in trapping you in my __Tsukuyomi__._

Neji closed his eyes and formed the tora hand seal. Commanding his chakra flow to stop and to quickly flow again, Neji mumbled "Kai". Opening his vision field, although keeping his eyes closed, he saw that his kai release failed.

_What the hell? I know I preformed it perfectly, so why am I still in this genjutsu?_

_Heh, because this is no ordinary genjutsu. You will be trapped for the next seventy-two hours in my Tsukuyomi._

_Seventy-two hours? Impossible, the chakra required to produce such a jutsu should be more than a single person could provide!_

_True, but in this world, I control time, space, and even physical mass. Even if three days pass here, it all happens in mere seconds in reality._

_In-incredible!_

_Now, let us begin your tourture shall we?_ Itachi's voice sounding completely normal.

Then, as Neji watched finally opening his eyes, everything went black for a second. When his vision returned, he was back in Konoha but he was a small boy; he was in the body of his former four-year-old self again.

_How is this possible?_

As Neji watched, he was moved to a room with no windows, with three men in the room. He recongnized one, it was the former head of shinobi of Kumogakure. The other two men were ANBU, one sporting Konoha's uniform and the other in Kumo's. For a moment the three men just sat there, and Neji observed that the Konoha ANBU was small; he was around the size of a teenager.

Finally, the Kumo ANBU spoke; _So, you are a Konoha ANBU captin?_

_Yes, I am the captin of the assassination squad. _The Konoha ninja answered.

_Good_; The Kumo Shinobi Leader began speaking; _Listen to our demands, remember them, and take them to the Hokage directly._

_Understood._

_Our demands are simple: Give us a member of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan. Dead or alive doesn't matter, but I'd prefer a live male member. Do this and we'll more than happily call a truce._

_Hm. Anything else?_ The Konoha man asked mockingly.

The Kumo ANBU took a step forward; _Is there something funny boy?_

_No. Just of all the things to ask for. Why not ask for a member of the Uchiha Clan? Or Senju? Even the Sarutobi._

_Why? _The Leader asked rising from his seat; _Because their power's are perfect for our needs. With the incedible power of the Byakugan, our Raikage can rise to new, unmatched power!_

_Then why not take the Sharingan? The Uchiha Clan is much more powerful than the Hyuuga._

_You are either naive or just ignorant. Do you not understand the history of the Hyuuga? We do, we know that the Uchiha are desendents of them and that the Sharingan is nothing more than a half assed Byakugan. The problem lies in the traditions that the Hyuuga live by. Their own laws and decrees have weakened their powers and blood. So much so that they themselves cannot fully activate the true Byakugan and use their secret arts. Now enough!_ The Leader shouted, slamming his fist on the table; _You have our demands, now take them to the Hokage!_

With that, the Konoha ANBU stood and held his left hand in front of his mask with his index and middle finger up and he vanished. The scene changed to the Hokage's room, the way it was back when Sarutobi was still alive.

_Hokage sir;_ The ANBU said announcing his presence and bowing to one knee; _Kumo has given me their negotionation terms._

_Ah, captin Uchiha, how are you taking your new position? Ah, I guess there are more important subjects right now though. So how did it go?_ Sarutobi, the Third Hokage spoke taking a puff off his pipe.

_They demand a Hyuuga Clan member, preferably alive and male._

_...Hm. I figured as much. _He said turning his back and walking to the window behind his desk, staring out across the Village; _Tell them that the cost is unacceptable. _Sarutobi ordered with a heavy heart ;_ Tell them the war continues, then escort them out of the Village. But do not kill them, I feel we may make peaceful agreements rather soon. Understood?_

_Yes Lord Hokage._

.

And with that the world became dark again.

_Wha-what was that?_

_That happened several years before the end of the Kono-Kumo War. When I first became an ANBU captin._

_Why did you show me this?_

_Because I know who you are and why your here. I know you are here on assignment. I know that you are the son of the Hyuuga who gave his life to end the War._

_So then why? Why show me this when you could kill me?_ Neji asked angrily.

_I have my own reasons._

_You better hope you kill me, when this is up I will come at you with a vengence!_

_...Fool. You still have sixty hours left. And I still have much to show you. But first, it's time for some pain..._

"Eh, it's over already huh?" Kisame stated as Neji fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"No! I'm not do-" Neji tried to get up but he was overcome with coughing again.

"Well that is to bad." Pein said as he watched Neji fall. "Itachi finish him-"; He shifted his gaze to Itachi and was shocked to see Itachi holding his left eye. "What's wrong?"

"He-he broke through my Tsukuyomi half way through!" Itachi fell down to his knees. His head dropped down and he continue to hold his eye.

"This isn't over yet!" Neji roared as he finally rose to his feet.

Neji rushed forward, Byakugan on, as Itachi's head snapped back up. Itachi quickly jumped up to his feet and launched himself backwards, letting fly several shuriken but Neji manuvered through them and hurled a kunai at Itachi's head. Itachi simply tilted his head and leaned forward.

_I sense danger! But how can he attack, I didn't see any handsigns!_ Neji thought as he stopped and prepared his Kaiten. As soon as he was ready, Itachi shot fire from his mouth and Neji released his chakra and spun. The powerful flames were blocked and repelled by Neji's Kaiten as they swirled around him, mixing with his chakra before dissipating.

No sooner had the flames stopped, Neji sensed another danger.

_He's fast!_ Neji caught in his vision multiple kage bunshins surrounding him. As he stopped spinning, they began throwing dozens of shurikin. Incasing himself in chakra again, Neji blocked most of them but some mangaged to cut through and implant into his body.

When the storm was over, Neji took his Juuken stance but then he altered it by curling the tips of his fingers on his right hand.Thrusting his hand forward, he let out a burst of his chakra. Itachi, clone or not, saw the chakra and dodged to the side but Neji was expecting and he threw his own shurikin while Itachi was in mid-air. The death stars hit there target and became shrouded in a puff of smoke on contact.

For a time, no one moved, but the Itachi directly behind him twitched and Neji saw another Itachi appear slightly behind, to his right. And as Neji sensed another threat, he had no time to counter as the Itachi exploded.

End Part One

**And thats part One! How was it? I decided to make this into two chapters, so you'll have some anticpation for the ending! The mistake I made back in Chapter 11 was that I didn't address Neji's broken wrist, and I even made him preform handsigns. Opps. A little insight on myself: I'm very forgetfull to little details (and sometimes big, important things too).**

**And here are some things to be defined:**

**1. This is supposed to be Itachi's eyes transforming into his Mangekyou Sharingan, but I don't think I did a good job describing it. :\**

**2. For those of you who watch Bleach, I got the idea of this from Uryuu in the Soul Society Arc when he fights that weird Captin who's Zanpakto paralyzes the limbs it cuts. The name is original but it sucks, I couldn't think of anything good...**

**Buryoku****: It literly means force. As I mentioned above, it sucks but it was the only thing I could come up with.**

**Tsukuyomi****: I hope everyone knows what this is. If not I'll explain a little. The Tsukuyomi is the most powerful Genjutsu utilized by Uchiha Itachi out of his left Mangekyou Sharingan. It is supposed to be undefeatable to anyone without Uchiha blood.**

**Kumogakure****: The Village Hidden in the Clouds.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Next chapter out soon!**


	14. Conclusion

**Here's part II, and it'll be pretty short sorry. The only reason I splited the fight was because I was going to my friend's house for the weekend and I really wanted to put it up before I left. Sadly, I wasn't completely done so I ended it there.**

True Power

Chapter Fourteen: Conclusion

Dust and rubble enshrouded the cave; the aftermath of the powerful blast. A loud banging sound echoed throughout the cave and a rock rocketed out of the debree.

"Hm. So he lived..." Pein grumbled.

_That was close..._ Neji thought, panting heavily; his heart racing from the close encounter. He scanned the area around him, searching for any signs of the real Itachi; all the clones were still present with the exception of two, one being gone and the other being the real one. This left eight possible clones.

Knowing he had to take advantage of the temporary cover, Neji once again formed his hand into his altered Juuken, and forced a burst of chakra at the Itachi infront of him. The dust proved to be a powerful ally as the Itachi was reverted into smoke.

"I'm almost impressed that you managed a kawarimi so fast, but this cloud won't last much longer you know." Itachi's voice rang out from all eight bodies.

"It'll last long enough." Neji replied, letting loose his Juuken attack on the Itachi to his immediate left; again proving it was a kage bunshin.

Neji took out three more bodies, none of them moved an inch, before the dust settled.

"...So I have only four left. Your Byakugan is impressive to say the least. I wonder how you'll deal with the remaining four..." The Itachi's spoke simutainiosly

"I'll show you!" Neji cried, rushing at the Itachi to his diagonal left.

The other Itachi's followed, attempting to attack from behind but Neji planned it. He stopped in front of the Itachi, within six meters, and dropped down into his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou stance. As the other Itachi's neared, they stopped and Neji readied his assult.

"Hm, now your in the zone of my Hakke." Neji began striking the tenketsu of the Itachi infront; "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms!" Neji hit the Itachi a total of eighteen times before switching his barrage onto another one. After hitting him another eighteen times, he changed targets again; another eighteen and he finished his attack. "Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji panted as he stood tall, waiting for three clones to disappear. The first target exploded in a cloud of smoke followed by the second, third, and forth.

_All four? Where is the real body??_ He was surprised, his Byakugan couldn't detect the real Itachi anywhere. He knew it wasn't genjutsu, nor was it any kind of concealment jutsu.

"What the hell is this?" He called out turning his head in both directions unnecessarily.

"Time's up. You pass." Pein stated blandly.

"Where is Itachi?" Neji questioned still looking for him.

"...I'm here." Itachi's voice answered moments before a crow flew from a top the statue and transformed into Itachi. "You've been fighting nothing but my kage bunshins. I've been sitting up here the entire time."

"But how, if it was just henge no jutsu I would have detected it..."

"But I also mixed genjutsu as well. I casted it on the envirement so that if you did notice the crow, it's chakra and appearence would be like that of a real crow."

_Damn, how can they be so much more ahead?_

Everyone's attention shifted to the right little finger of the statue where another man appeared from within the ground wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Zetsu..." Pein was the first to speak.

"I have a potential candidant here who wants to join." He spoke in a raspy voice.

The thing called Zetsu was very odd. He resembled a venus fly-trap formed around a mans body. Half of his face was white and half was black.

"So now we have three trying to join our ranks huh?" replyed Pein.

"Three?" Zetsu asked, this time in a different voice.

"Yours, this man here, and Deidara found one as well."

"How long ago did Deidara find his?" Kisame joined in.

"Just moments before you and Itachi did."

"...They're in this area aren't they?" Itachi also strated asking questions.

"Yes, he and Sasori are in the base just north of this one." Pein answered before turning to Zetsu; "How fast can you and your candidate make it there?"

"A few hours I'd guess, depends on how fast he can travel."

"Good, head over there now. Itachi, Kisame. I want you to head there as well. I'll test all of them there. Make it quick." Pein ordered and his image became blurry before disappearing all togather.

Zetsu sank back into the ground and disapperaed as well.

"...Lets go." Itachi led the way out of the cave and they traveled north.

End Chapter Fourteen.

**Like I said, it was short. Take it or leave it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and the last chapter. If it's not to much to ask, could I get some more reviews??**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon, entitled "Reunion". After the next chapter, I will go and give the views of Konoha again and show you all how Tenten's doing. **

**So please read and review! I mean it too! The only thing that stops me from setting an update amount is that I'd probably get impatient and update anyways. Then there's the fact that I don't like "review and I'll update!" things so... Please review :D**

**Kawarimi****: Substition/Replacement jutsu**

**Altered Juuken****: This is his Hakke Kuushou by the way.**

**Henge No Jutsu****: Transformation Jutsu**


	15. Reunion

**So it's been a time huh? I am deeply sorry for that. A LOT of things have happened to me over these past few years, and I had fallen out of a writing state of mind. However, I have returned :D Once again I apologize though. I'm hoping to be able to start writing this on a routine basis again, but I can't make any promises. And now, without further ado, the very long over due chapter 15 of True Power: Reunion.**

True Power

Chapter Fifteen: Reunion

_This is going a lot smoother then I could have ever wished for...But I have an uneasy feeling now..._ Neji thought to himself as he trailed behind Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

They had been walking for about an hour or so, in complete silence. Neji was exhausted from his showdown with the Uchiha destroyer, but was using the time to recouperate from the battle. He'd long since released his Byakugan and Buryuku, and had made a make-shift splint for his wrist out of small sticks he'd whittled with a kunai and spare bandages he brought with him from Konoha.

_I need to be in great condition if I want to pass this other test._ Neji though as he pulled out his canester and took a drink of water. _There are two other potentional people trying to join besides myself, and they must be at my level at the minimum, so this will be just as difficult as aking on Itachi again._ Assuming that this test was a death fight Neji considered.

"What sort of test am I going to have to go through?" Neji finally broke the silence, taking the iniative to try and gain some information.

"That's completely up to Leader." Kisame said after a few seconds. "The test varies from person to person. Some of us didn't have to take a test simply due to our backrounds." Kisame chuckeled out.

"There can only be nine active members at a time though, so chances are this is a test to see if we should kill you or not." Itachi joined in.

"Only nine?"

Itachi continued walking at his pace while responing to Neji's question, "As members of Akatsuki, we serve as the hands of god, though we have been betrayed and have yet to recover our missing finger."

"Ha, that snake will get his though. Sasori or Deidara want his head. I'm surprised you don't want his head though." Kisame said to his partner.

"Sasori and Deidara can have him. He will always be a snake gazing at the sky that I soar through." Itachi spoke softly.

Neji was curious by now as he butted in, "Who was it that defected?"

"Orochimaru." Itachi answered without a hestation.

"Orochimaru? The legendary Sannin? That's frightening...a man of his power was a part of Akatsuki and he wasn't even the leader..." Neji spoke in amazement.

Then Neji began to think. Orochimaru captured Sasuke and has been most likely training him for his own personal wants. Meanwhile, Naruto was off doing training with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

_I lost to Naruto after just a month of training with Master Jiraiya...How powerful is he now?_ Neji wondered as Itachi and Kisame finally stopped near a lake.

"We're here." Kisame pointed out.

And then, as if it wasn't even there in the first place, the lake vanished to reveal what would normally be an underwater cavern.

Itachi began walking forward, but Kisame remained in place.

"Come." Itachi ordered, and Neji follwed him without a word.

-Inside the cavern-

As they entered what Neji assumed was the center room, which looked identical to the last base they were in, he caught the sight of several other people.

Three of the people he saw were wearing Akatsuki coats, and the static image of Pein was standing above them on the palm of the demon statue. There was also another being, wearing an all black coat and an orange mask with a single eye hole. He was of average height, and had black, spikey hair.

The final person that Neji noticed was one that shocked him. She was wearing blue jeans, a brown vest, and a white T-shirt underneath...

"You!" Neji exclaimed in bewilderment.

Vivi glanced at him but didn't say a word.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin." The static image of Pein spoke. "The test is simple." Pein continued on, "You will be given the task to hunt, kill, and retrieve the body of a target. Once that is done, you are to return here. You have 8 hours, understood? Fail to meet the deadline, and you will be hunted and killed yourself."

_Kill a target huh...?_

"Zetsu, give them each one target. You will all begin in one hour, that is all." And with that, the image of Pein dispersed.

-Two hours Later-

Neji's target was a woman named 'Kawa Sooni'. She was apparently an ex shinobi hiding out in a town about ten miles to the east. She had been a member of the Iwagakure's ANBU squad.

_These people have quite the information network..._Neji thought as he traveled at a quick, but leisure pace.

During the hour they were given for rest, Vivi, the man with the mask whose name was appraently Tobi, and himself wre given the scrolls. Vivi was taught the Shigai Fuuin, since Tobi and Neji already knew it. They were also given basic supplies if they needed any, such as shuriken, bomb tags, ect. Neji also used this time to observe Vivi, because she appeared to be there of her own free will, and yet she was ignoring Neji as if they'd never met before.

After traveling for a little over two hours, Neji arrived to the small town at which his target was suppose to be in.

_Here we go..._Neji thought.

End Chapter Fifteen.

**And that's that for now. This isn't much, but after not writing for so long, it's a little difficult to remember where I wanted to go with this story, so I'm just trying to get back into the rythm with this. I will try and get the next chapter (no title yet) out by next weekend at the latest. And once again, I apologize for the taking sooooooooo long to update.**

**Iwagakure: Village Hidden in the Rocks**


End file.
